


What Do You Say to That

by srmiller



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Accidental parents, Adoption, Drabble, Established Quintis, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a Tumblr prompt asking for Quintis + Adoption which led to me writing a little drabble of Toby bringing home a baby who didn't have anywhere else to go</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Say to That

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd cause that's how i roll

“It’s a baby.”

Toby glanced up from the three month old in his arms to see the raven haired mechanic standing in the doorway of their apartment. “Wow, Happy. You really are a genius.”

Her eyes narrowed and instead of making him want to quiver in fear-as was the intent-it only made him want to grin. That’s what happened when you found out the badass you were in love with was ticklish.

“You are aware that despite the fact we’re married I can and will kick your ass.”

Nodding, Toby started to sway in place when the baby started to fuss. “I think I remember something about that in the vows now that I think about it.”

“Why is there a baby in our apartment.”

The swaying was working, Toby thought he recognized a face which looked like ‘i’m going to start wailing soon.’ “It’s a long story and I think the kid needs to be fed. Short version is he had no other place to go.”

“You make it sound like you found him in a box at the grocery store.”

“Not so far from the truth actually,” he replied absently as he started to rummage through a grocery bag on the coffee table as he held the baby in one arm.

“You’re going to drop it,” Happy scolded.

“It is a he,” Toby corrected. “Will you take him?”

Carefully, Happy reached out and took the squirming infant with his scrunched up face and Toby tried to ignore the little flips his heart was doing at seeing Happy with a baby.

And people thought women were the only ones who got turned on at the sight of hot people holding infants.

“Does he have name?”

“Probably, but we don’t know it.”

He measured out formula and water in a bottle before placing it in the microwave. “He’s the son of a federal witness. She was in protective custody until about five months ago when she slipped away in the dead of the night. Fast forward to this morning and a baby was dropped off at the steps of the fed building downtown with a note saying she couldn’t raise him on the run and she didn’t trust the FBI to protect her.”

The microwave beeped in the ensuing silence. When Toby glanced at Happy she saw she was studying the baby carefully, “She just abandoned him?”

Aware that even after nine months of marriage this was still a minefield he chose his words carefully. “I think she wanted to give him his best chance.”

Happy sighed and there was a sadness in it he wished he could remove from each molecule of her body. “So how did he end up here?”

“He’s the son of a material witness,” Toby explained as he took out the bottle, put on the nipple and shook it. “They can’t just put in him foster care, they don’t have the resources to keep him safe.”

“And we do?”

“I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve updated and changed the security system n here,” he teased affectionately as he handed her the bottle. “It seemed like a safe bet and I don’t know, isn’t it kind of our thing, Scorpion’s thing, to take in abandoned misfits?”

She nodded absently, her face softening when the the little boy’s mouth started working on the bottle, eating hungrily.

“She’ll want him back.”

“Maybe.”

“If we get attached-” she cut herself off with a shake of her head. “We can’t get attached Toby, he’s not ours.”

“Maybe not,” he conceded. “But right now he needs somebody and I think we could be those people.”

“We’d need stuff. I don’t know the first thing about babies.”

“You think I do?” he laughed. “I got a crash course from Paige who should be over here soon with stuff she said we could use. If you’re not comfortable with this we’ll figure something else out in the morning, but I think we should at least sleep on it.”

Happy nodded, her eyes on the tiny hand circling her finger. “He needs a name.”

Toby smiled, unaware he’d been terrified Happy would say no and he’d have to call Cabe and give the baby back. “Yeah, yeah he does.”


End file.
